osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Shayzien
Shayzien is one of the five cities in the Kingdom of Great Kourend. Led by Lord Shiro Shayzien of the Shayzien House, the city is the military force of the kingdom, providing law, order and defence for the region. All Shayzien citizens are part of the kingdom's army, and are the police force responsible for dealing with crime in Great Kourend, as well as defending the kingdom against the lizardmen, evil creatures created by Xeric, a tyrant who reigned over Great Kourend in the past. Shayzien is one of the more recent cities formed in the history of Great Kourend; it was founded by the legendary heroine Camorra Shayzien during the Dragonkin Conflicts 2,000 years ago. Gaining favour Earning Shayzien favour will allow you to fight lizardmen, tackle organised crime in the kingdom to help keep order and earn tiers 1-5 Shayzien armour through the combat ring as the player earns more favour. Healing wounded soldiers Wounded soldiers can be found in the Infirmary. In order to heal the soldiers, players must use Shayzien medpacks on them, which are found in the small tent west of the infirmary. Players are given 0.1% favour for every healed soldier. Players can rotate between the soldiers upstairs and downstairs. By the time the player heals all the soldiers upstairs, the soldiers downstairs will need healing once more. It is a free but somewhat slow way to gain Shayzien favour. Killing lizardmen Once players have 5% favour, they are able to enter the Lizardman Canyon to kill lizardmen and their brute counterparts, who can inflict poison. Each lizardman killed gives the player 0.1% Shayzien favour. There are two sections in the canyon; the west, where Lizardman shamans reside in, and the east where there are just lizardmen and lizardmen brutes. The west side is locked and is only accessible once 100% Shayzien favour is obtained. One can quickly gain a lot of favour by cannoning lizardmen in the multi-combat areas of the canyon, though it can be somewhat costly. At 80 Ranged, it takes about 3000 cannonballs to get 100% favour. Alternatively, with completion of Desert Treasure and moderately high Defence, one can equip melee armour and repeatedly cast Blood Burst on very large amounts of Lizardmen in the eastern part of the Canyon to earn kills. Lizardmen have a 1/250 chance of dropping a Xeric's talisman (this is increased to a 1/125 chance with completion of the easy Kourend & Kebos Diary). This talisman can be charged with fangs they drop to teleport around Great Kourend. Players can check lizardmen kill count by talking to soldiers in the canyon. Lizardmen commonly drop Xerician fabric which are fairly highly valued and will fill your inventory quickly, especially if using a cannon. So it is recommended to take a needle & thread to craft the fabric into Xerician robes (17 crafting required) effectively requiring less inventory space so that more can be carried in one trip. Tale of the Righteous Once players reach 20% favour, they can start the Tale of the Righteous quest. This quest requires completion of Client of Kourend, level 16 Strength and 10 Mining. Completion of the quest will grant a Shayzien favour certificate worth 10% favour. Tackling organised crime Once players have 40% favour, they are able to talk to Captain Ginea in the building directly east of the combat ring to gain information on where organised crime meetings are taking place. Every 30 minutes, a notice appears on the wall in Captain Ginea's tent. The notice gives the location of an organised crime meeting. After reading the notice, you are prompted to take a note to remind players of the location (needed if you want the favour). The meeting lasts for five minutes. In each meeting are multiple gangsters and a gang boss. The amount of gangsters that attend vary, ranging from 4-10 at a time. The weapons the gang members use vary from gang to gang; gangsters may use longswords, warhammers, halberds or their fists to attack the player. The gang bosses either use a short sabre or throwing knives. When a gangster or gang boss is attacked, all the gang members will turn aggressive towards the player. In single-way areas, gangsters will attempt to attack the player; if they are in combat with another gang member, they will attack once the gang member they are fighting dies. Five minutes after the time they spawned, any remaining gang members will attempt to leave the area. Non-aggroed gangsters become un-attackable, and shortly disappear. Aggroed gangsters will remain in the area so long as one gangster is in active combat; immediately after all active skirmishes cease they will become un-targetable and disappear. This happens as soon as a gangster dies so it is impossible for lone players to drag a meeting into overtime. Wounded gangsters may die instead of disappearing. Killing a gangster gives you 2% Shayzien favour, while killing a gang boss gives 10% favour. Intelligence can also be found from killing gang members; gangsters uncommonly drop them while gang bosses have a 100% drop rate for them. This can be handed to Ginea for an experience reward (25*base level) in Attack, Strength, Defence or Hitpoints. Participating in a gang bust is advised when possible, as they are a good source for oak, teak and mahogany planks. One can easily obtain 100% favour by going to multiple gang meetings as they are not synchronised; it is also cheaper than cannoning lizardmen in the canyon. The location of the gang meeting follows a rotation shared by all servers, asynchronously. This means that every world will go through the same sequence of locations, but in an un-coordinated fashion. While a specific world might be holding a gang meeting, another world could already be timing down for the next one. Some worlds are coordinated, possibly because hosted on the same servers or in the same server facility; these tend to be worlds assigned to the same country and with sequential numbers, for example 303 and 304 for germany, and 306 and 307 for the US west coast. Arceuus Hosidius Lovakengj Port Piscarilius Shayzien Other Combat Ring Once the player obtains 60% favour with the Shayzien, the player can challenge soldiers wandering around the Combat Ring in battle. The only rules when fighting them are that Magic and Ranged combat cannot be used during the battle. The player must start from the tier-1 soldier and can rise up to challenge tier-5 soldiers in battle. Upon defeat, the soldiers will drop one part of their armour as a reward for the player. To challenge the higher ranked soldiers, you must have armour that is of their tier, or at least one rank lower than theirs. Without it, the talked soldier will redirect you to the lower ranked soldiers. The player will gain favour at a 0.4% for tier 1, 0.6% for tier 2, 0.8% for tier 3, and 1% for tier 4 soldiers. Tier 5 soldiers give no favour as they require 100% favour to defeat. General tips and additional information *A Dwarf multicannon against lizardmen and gangsters can speed up kills. *Earning 100% favour will take players roughly between one and two hours if healing soldiers, killing lizardmen with a cannon until reaching 86%, and winning Shayzien armour for the remaining 14%. *While waiting for gang meetings, it is strongly suggested to do some favours like healing, combat ring, or lizardmen. Also, using a timer helps. Shayzien benefits *At 20% favour, players can access Briget's Weapons and Briget's Armour. *At 60% favour, players can earn tier 1 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 1 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 70% favour, players can earn tier 2 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 2 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 80% favour, players can earn tier 3 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 3 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 90% favour, players can earn tier 4 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 4 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 100% favour, players can earn tier 5 Shayzien armour by defeating tier 5 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 100% favour, players can kill lizardman shamans west of Lizardman Canyon, who can use a special acid attack whose damage can be reduced by wearing Shayzien armour. They are able to drop the dragon warhammer. Personalities *Captain Rachelle *Captain Babacus *Captain Ginea *Captain Kilian *Captain Salara *Drill instructor *Jennifer *Mogrim *New recruit Tony *Nurse Boubou *Nurse Inn'Juree *Nurse Wooned *Osten *Quartermaster Briget *Shayda *Soldier (tier 1) *Soldier (tier 2) *Soldier (tier 3) *Soldier (tier 4) *Soldier (tier 5) Concept art Shayzien House concept.png|Concept art of Shayzien architecture Shayzien House work-in-progress.png|Pre-release Shayzien symbol in-game Shayzien House work-in-progress 2.png Shayzien House work-in-progress 3.png Shayzien House work-in-progress 4.png Shayzien House work-in-progress 5.png